


Very Sociable Vampire Lords-Somehow a Love Story

by TechnoMads



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Character Turned Into Vampire, Elemental Magic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, More characters added later on - Freeform, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, but they're not really important until smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoMads/pseuds/TechnoMads
Summary: Part of The Arcana Vampire AU I've dubbed "Sinful Fangs" but who knows.Julian and Asra are vampires in medieval Vesuvia, and have hidden themselves away for centuries, only to be seen when they eventually want fresh groceries, or when Julian does a house call. So, what happens when two elemental sorceresses show up asking for further teaching in their field?Chaos. Utter chaos. And love, but really, that's just more chaos when you think about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this right here is my first real fic. I've been really inspired to make one for awhile and finally found a plot line that would keep me writing, so hurray!  
> All constructive criticism is welcomed, along with any suggestions!  
> And yes, other characters will appear later on in the fic.

Vampires. In Vesuvia, they’re only heard of in legends and stories passed down from the older generations. They’re described as being terrifying creatures that haunted the hillsides for centuries. Typically vampires are described as very pale with and very ominous dark features, a foreboding shadow, the ever so famous fangs, and anything that appeared dark and not happy. However, that was not the case at least for these two.

Asra is one of the oldest vampires around yet he does not fit the stereotype at all. He is very tan and his hair white as snow. He was a very skilled magician before he was turned, and was a very helpful member of society. He tried his best to stay that way and used his newfound almost immortality to make multiple advancements, yet every full moon he would lose control and feed on the blood of the innocents.

Julian was a fellow “vampire Lord” as that is what they called the older vampires. he is a very tall and lanky man with very pale skin and auburn hair and is known for being quite rowdy. Before he was turned, Julian was a plague doctor during the scare of the red plague. In fact, during this time he invented blood transfusion. So after he was turned, similar to Asra, he did his best to help his community and advance medicine, creating all new types of operations and cures. Yet, also like Asra, he was plagued by the need to feed so speak and being around blood all the time didn’t exactly help. It only got worse around the time of the full moon.

Sadly, most vampires are alone after they are turned. However, Julian and Asra were very good friends of time, well at least good coworkers anyway, and that’s more than you can ask for when you go through something so traumatizing. They ended up finding each other after the first full moon incident, and they did what anyone would rationally do: they decided that they were going to move to a manor in the forest and whenever they came out and joined society they used pseudonyms as to not be recognized. They ended up doing this for a few centuries, always staying in the manor when they had their urge to feed.

One would think that they would be lonely, and one would be correct. Those two couldn’t always keep each other entertained all the time.

Julian was always too scared that he may hurt someone, and thus he always devoted his free time to work and research or making the occasional house call. He never let himself get attached to any mortals, no matter how strongly he felt about them. He would be alone if not to his familiar, Malak, who he considered his closest companion and his manor-mate.

Asra, on the other hand, seemed to get the short end of the stick. While it is true that he ever so dearly loved his familiar Faust, Asra needed other types of companionship. So whenever as we decide to go back to society and venture about to see what the world was up to he would look for a potential mate. He thought he found one about a century ago and even brought her to the manor. He trusted her with everything, and even let her know about who he really was. He was even going to be a father of their child, yet it came to his knowledge that his “perfect lover” had been cheating on him all along and that the child was not fathered by him. Since then he has remained in the manor, ignoring all other contacts he could find besides his familiar, Julian, and anyone he had to talk to for a sale or something of the sort.

So, they’re obviously VERY social creatures.


	2. So, Two Girls Got Pulled In By Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look its the time when the other set of protagonists are introduced! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2, I don't know when I can update next, school's a bitch right now with IB deadlines. Please add suggestions if you have any!

Another day went, and another day came. None of it mattered to the two vampires, it was just a blip in their eternal existence. Well, until that afternoon.

See, no one ever really came into the forest. There fauna there wasn’t exactly...friendly to mortals for lack of a better phrase. So, why would they expect any guests? They’ve used so many different names and identities over the years that no one would ever know who they were, sans the shopkeepers.

Well, that continuing on wouldn’t make for a good plot, now would it?

One rather chilly winter day, two sorceresses, Morgane Rodgers and Amaya Benne, ventured into the forest. The two had felt some sort of powerful magic calling for them, drawing them in. While they had tried to ignore it for some time, the dreams kept involving them entering the forest and always ended with some mysterious voice calling their name, beckoning them to go and expand their magical prowess.

Amaya and Morgane made their way through the woods, led by an unseen string, tugging them along. Any troublesome fauna were quickly scared away from either Morgane’s control over plant magic, or Amaya’s control over water. The two are very proficient in their respective fields, and the other fauna could sense it, and let the two be. Power respects power in this forest.

The two gals eventually ended up at their destination, which in this case was the manor, and the invisible strings kept pulling them towards the doors, when Amaya piqued up.

“Are you sure we should be here…? It looks really rundown, probably nothing besides skeletons and dust in there.” “Well, that doesn’t mean there’s nothing fun in there! Maybe there’s some treasure in there!” came the reply from Morgane, who was already walking in to the manor. Amaya reluctantly followed, and met with… a bunch of dust.

After a coughing fit, Amaya looked up and saw that her friend had wandered off. She amused herself by thinking how typical that was of her, and set off on her own trek through the manor. Her string kept tugging her towards the basement, but as she had SOME common sense, decided against going to the “secret murder chamber,” and ventured to the library.

As expected, it was abandoned, but looked like someone had come in there recently. And by recently, she meant within the last decade. Amaya absentmindedly ran her hands over the spines of the books when she walked through the rows of bookshelves, and picked one up about the relation between water magic and manipulation of blood. She thought it was a shame that no one had used the beautiful lighting in there, and sat down on one of the windowsills, and started to read.

Morgane was wandering around the second floor, her friend long forgotten by the mysterious idea of treasure and more magical knowledge. Secretly, she also hoped to meet someone, but found it unlikely. Either the caretaker died years ago, or the residents just SUCKED at taking care of the place. Though, she did not know the answer to her unspoken question would be both.

The chestnut blonde kept walking amongst the halls, until she saw something silver slither by. She called out to it, but was met with no reply. Morgane pondered if she actually saw something, and chose to follow it, as her magical string of sorts seemed to be attached to it. When the creature stopped, Morgane leaned down and patted its head.

“Well, hello cutie. What are you doing here alone?”  
_Friend!_  
“What is a familiar doing here all alone…?”  
_Not alone!_  
“Not...alone? Who else is here? And who are you?”  
_Other friends. Faust!_  
With that, the cute little snake slithered up the girl and rested on her shoulder. Morgane sighed, now feeling worried for breaking and entering, and for something else...but what?

There was a slight moment of silence.

“Oh my stars I left Amaya alone!”  
_Amaya?_  
“Another friend Faust, don’t worry.”  
_Yay, friend! Other friend!_  
“Other friend…?”

There was little awkward cough from behind her, followed with a slightly surprised voice. “Faust, who’s this?” Which led to Morgane hastily replying with, “Not a burglar!”

There was a hearty laugh, causing Morgane to turn around.

“...sorry for breaking and entering. My friend and I will be out of here soon enough!”  
“What brought you here?”  
“Well uh...some weird magic instinct brought us here. My string so to speak led me up here. Do you happen to specialize in magic?”  
“What did the tarot deck and familiar not give it away?”

Morgane huffed after that last remark, leading to more laughter, and Asra eventually introduced himself once he stopped laughing. The man couldn’t help it, he found her adorable. He’d ask why she was there after a bit, he was having too much fun.

Meanwhile, in the library, Amaya found herself lost in the book, never realizing that her water magic could be applied to medical procedures. Maybe she could save some lives that way, but she pushed the thought away, focusing more on the book. She was so focused on the book that she did not realize that someone had approached her.

“Um...ma’am? How did you get in here?”  
“Hm…?Oh, just a bit of research...Kind of tiring, but hey,got lots of information about magic that I never knew I could do. Who are you and why are you haunting this building?”  
“Well that sounds...routine. I’m not a ghost, I live here. Why are you in my library?”  
“Uh....I was in the neighborhood?”  
“Sure, sure, in the neighborhood, through a scary forest, and past a den of rabid monsters. Who hired a bounty on a vampire this time?”  
“Pfft. As if. Vampires? In Vesuvia? I don-oh, uh...Well, I’m not a hunter, so I’m not a threat. Name’s Amaya, you?”  
“Call me Julian. Now, what did you figure out? I’m intrigued.”

So, maybe their old age and lack of knowledge on current norms didn’t completely ruin their social skills.


End file.
